Broken Promises
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: When a new family moves into the house behind Roy's, he befriends Link. Soon he learns Link's past, and must help him recover and move on in life. Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Some intense/slightly graphic scenes. *Rating will change to M*
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING. THIS IS STORY WILL EVENTUALLY BE BOYxBOY, YAOI, GAY, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, LEAVE**_

By the way, there will be Nintendo characters in this, but it is set in modern times, so there's no "Smash Brothers Mansion" or fighting or anything. Just some kids in high school. ^_^

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner. I own nothing but the plot of the story.**

* * *

It was a chilly Friday night and Roy was stuck at home, working on a school project. He groaned with boredom. Teachers shouldn't be able to assign anything over the weekend.

There was a quick knock on the door before it was pushed open. "Roy, it's time for dinner." His older brother Ike said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec." Roy replied, pushing his homework away, glad to have an excuse not to do it. He stumbled down the steps, into the kitchen.

Their house was warm and cozy, and the table was filled with food. Sadly only three chairs were filled.

And that was something Roy would never overcome.

***Flashback***

"...Roy. Roy, wake up."

The 8 year old turned over sleepily to face his older brother.

"C'mon it's time to get up, Dad's leaving today." Ike said.

Roy's eyes widened as he shot out of his bed, sprinting out of the room.

Ike watched him with sad eyes. "_I wish it wasn't like this_."

Roy ran into his parent's bedroom, searching frantically. "Dad?" He called out. No answer.

The little boy swallowed the lump that was beginning to grow in his throat. Turning around, he ran downstairs. "Dad? Daddy where are you?!" He saw luggage next to the front door. _No, this couldn't be happening. This is just a nightmare. It _has_ to be._

Tears sprang from Roy's eyes. Today was the day. It always came sooner than expected. Every time, it seemed like they had forever. But then, after what seemed like seconds later, the dreaded day slapped Roy across the face.

Roy's father was in the military, only able to come for short lengths of time. Every six months he took a fifteen day vacation to be able to spend time with his family. Oh, how Roy loved when his Dad came home. Even more he loved the feeling joy that overcame his body when he got off the school bus and saw his Dad waiting there for him.

They did everything together. They made breakfast, they got ready for the day, the played outside, they made messy peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They ran errands together, they ate dinner, they watched tv, shared stories, told secretes. They did _everything _together. They were best friends. Until Eliwood had to go back.

Roy ran into the living room, seeing his Dad sitting on the couch with his Mom. They shared the same sad face. Eliwood loved his job, and so did his family. They were all so proud of him, and bragged about him almost everyday. But goodbye was hard. It was the same goodbye every time, but every time it became harder and harder to say.

Roy jumped onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his father as tight as he could, sobs shaking from his body. "Please don't leave Daddy, you can't! Not yet! Why can't you just stay longer?"

Eliwood sighed at the sight. He pittied his son. He never thought it would be this hard. But each time it only got worse and worse.

"I'm sorry son, I really am. But you know I have to go back." Eliwood tried to soothe his son. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

_I promise._

His Dad made the same promise everytime, the promise that he would return. But that promise never helped Roy. It didn't help him at all. What if his Dad broke his promise? What if he _didn't_ come back? What if Roy was sitting at their doorstep, waiting, and waiting, only for his father to never return?

"But I want you to stay. You have to!" Roy cried. "Or it'll be forever until I see you again!"

"But you will see me again. I promise. And we can do whatever you want, okay Bud?"

_I promise._

"It's not fair! All the other kids at school get to see their Dad every day! Why can't I see you every day? Why can't you work here?"

Eliwood sighed, rubbing his son's back. "That's just how things are son. And I'm sorry, but that's just how it is."

"Eliwood, we have to go to the airport. I'll call Ike down to help you with your stuff." Ninian said.

Ike loaded up the car with his dad's things, and then the family set off for the airport. Once they got there, Eliwood turned to face his sons.

Eliwood first wrapped his arms around his oldest son. "Ike, while I'm gone you're the man of the house. You make sure to take good care of your mother and brother, okay?"

"Okay." Ike said quietly into his father's chest.

"I love you Ike."

"I love you too Dad."

Eliwood turned to face Roy. Tears were streaming down the young boy's face. He kneeled down on the ground and hugged his son.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be home before you know it. I promise."

I promise.

_I promise._

But that promise was broken.

…

One Saturday afternoon Ninian received a phone call.

"_Eliwood was pronounced dead this morning. I'm sorry for your loss ma'am."_

Ninian had tried to prepare herself for something like this, but never did she think it was going to happen. "_How do I tell the boys_?" she cried.

Moments later the brothers came running into the house screaming with laughter. Until Ike noticed his mother's red face.

"What's the matter mom? Are you okay? What happened?" Ike walked over to his mom, concerned.

"Boys…I have some bad news. Some very, very, bad news."

"….Your father has passed away."

***End flashback***

Ever since then Roy hadn't been his true self. Sure, he was still happy and got good grades, he was considered "popular" in school. But there was still something missing. A certain spark in his eyes seemed to be gone. And no one knew if it would ever come back.

Roy would never forget that day. Not a single day goes by that he doesn't think of his dad, or how his life may be if he were still alive.

But he was older now, and he had to stay strong and happy so he didn't upset his mother.

Roy and Ike had grown very close since the passing of their father. Ike treated him almost like his son, always keeping an eye on him, his grades, who he hangs out with. Ike does his best to make his dad proud.

"So, boys, how was your day at school?" Ninian asked.

"Good."

"Boring."

Ninian sighed. Why was it teenage boys only spoke one word sentences?

"Oh! That reminds me! Do you two remember when I said a new family moved into the house behind us? Well, I went over there earlier, and they seem like wonderful people. Not to mention they have a son that's around your guys' age! Why don't you go meet him after dinner? I'm sure he would love to have some new friends." Ninian told them.

"I have plans after dinner." Ike said.

"With who? What time are you coming home?"

"I dunno. Sometime tonight." Ike mumbled.

Ninian sighed once more. Ike had been staying out later and later each weekend, and she didn't like it. She trusted Ike not to do anything stupid, but what if he was pressured into something?

"I'll go over after dinner." Roy offered. He figured it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend.

Which is just what he did. Roy's family didn't live in a neighborhood; they lived back off a main road. Roy's father wanted them to own lots of land, not a tiny backyard like you get in your average neighborhood. They owned about two acres of land. If you walked straight out the backdoor of their house and kept walking, you would soon meet up with a house that belonged to the neighborhood behind them, which was the new family's house.

Roy walked past their house and around to the front door. Normally he would just knock on their back door, but since he didn't know them well he figured he wouldn't want to seem rude.

He rang the doorbell and waited for a response. After a minute or so, a woman answered the door. She was nicely dressed, not overdone but not slobby either. She looked like she had just come home from work. She had brown curly hair and a nice smile.

"Hello. My mom was over here visiting earlier and told me you had a son she wanted me to meet." Roy said shyly.

"Oh, is your mother Ninian?" She asked.

"Yeah." Roy replied.

"Oh, she was such a nice lady. Tell her those cookies she made were absolutely delicious will you? C'mon in sweetheart. I remember she said something about her kids. Is your name..oh, what was it…Ike?"

Roy stepped inside. "No, that's my brother. I'm Roy."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Roy. How old are you?"

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too. I'm 14."

"Oh, that's great! My son is 15, would you like me to go get him for you?" She asked.

"Sure."

"He's upset about moving, so he's been pretty quiet lately. He might not talk to you a whole bunch but I hope he does." She said with a sad smile.

She went upstairs while Roy waited by the front door. A few moments later, she returned with a boy walking behind her. He didn't look very welcoming.

"H-Hi. I'm Roy. Nice to meet you." Roy said, holding out his hand.

However the other boy didn't shake it. Instead he eyed Roy, with a certain look that Roy couldn't quite put his finger on.

Then the boy smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Link."

* * *

Annnnd, there's chapter one! Tell me what you guys think so far.

****Also, this story will turn into an M rating, but I don't think it will for a few more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Link?" His mother called as she knocked on the door.  
Link jumped, quickly shoving some things under his bed. "Y-Yeah?"  
"Can you come downstairs for a minute? Someones here to meet you."

"Uh, yeah."_ "I wonder who's here."_ He put his jacket back on and went downstairs.  
At the bottom of the steps there was a boy who looked about Link's age, maybe a hair younger. He had a smooth, baby-like face with big, bright blue eyes. Contrasting his eyes, he had bright messy red hair. _"Maybe he dyes it." _

"H-Hi. I'm Roy. Nice to meet you." the boy said.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Link."  
They stood there, looking each other over until Link's mom said "Why don't you two go upstairs?"  
"...Sure." Roy said.  
_"Ugh not now."_ Link thought. "Okay."

Link turned around to go back upstairs as Roy followed. Link pushed his door open and sat on the floor.  
His room seemed to fit Link's calm and "down to earth" personality quite well. The room was made up of green, tan, and brown, and had a woodsy feeling to it. It was quite clean, with only a few things sitting out here and there.  
There was an awkward silence, as neither of them knew quite what to say. Roy looked around the room, and noticed a camera sitting on his desk.

"Do you like photography?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Link said.  
"Cool."  
More minutes passed and nothing else was said.  
"_This guy is impossible to have a conversation with!_" Roy thought.  
"So...do you like it here so far?" Roy asked.  
"Yeah, I guess." Link shrugged.  
"Where are you going to school at?"  
"Smash High." (1)  
"Oh cool, so am I! I can give you a ride in the morning if you want."  
"You're old enough to drive?" Link asked.  
"Oh, no, I'm only 14. But my older brother can drive." Roy explained.  
"Oh."  
Roy felt like smacking himself in the head. This guy was horrible at carrying out a conversation.  
"...So do you want a ride or not?" Roy sighed.  
"Sure, thanks."  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Roy needed to think of an excuse to get out of there.  
"Oh, hey, I gotta go home. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yeah." Link said.

Roy walked down stairs as fast as he could. That was the most awkward experience he'd ever had in his life. However, there was something odd about the boy. Something odd that he happened to like.

When Roy left Link suddenly felt empty. He knew the boy didn't really have to go home. He just didn't want to talk to Link.  
Link knew he was bad at having conversations, but he couldn't help it. He rarely had people talk to him in a friendly way.

At Link's old school he was known as the "weird" guy. He didn't have any friends. Sure, he talked to a few people, but he couldn't really call any of them "friends." Most of the "cool" or "popular" boys at school would make fun if him and torment him. They would make fun of him for having a tiny build and having longer hair than most teenage boys.

School was never fun for Link, however last year was one of the worst years he had. He had a friend, a best friend, named Zack, who he trusted with everything. He was the only boy who would spend time with Link outside of school.  
Link _thought_ he could trust him, and he_ thought_ he would keep all of Link's secrets. He did, so far all his secrets were kept.

All but one.

Link soon came to realize he was different from the others. Different in a way that would impact how society looked at him forever.

Link was gay. And he needed to tell someone about it.

Normally Link kept his feelings to himself. He had always been quiet, and more reserved than others. He rarely yelled, he didn't speak out in class, never argued. When people would pick on him he would just sit there and take it, not sure of what else to do. But this was eating away at him.

Finally one day when he was at Zack's house he decided to tell him. Link thought it was going to help him, finally get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach from holding in this secret. Little did he know how wrong he was.

Zack always understood him. He always put Link in a better mood. Did Link have a crush on him? He could have. But Link wasn't sure.  
He told Zack he had something important to tell him. Something that no one else could know about.

_"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone. You can trust me, I'm your friend."_

When Link told Zack he was gay, Zack thought it was a joke. Link couldn't be gay!

But Link was serious. Maybe he truly was gay. Does this mean he liked Zack?

Zack acted like it was nothing, just to reassure Link. He went on as if nothing happened, and Link felt much better afterwards. However the next day at school was one of the worst days of his life.

When Link went into school, everyone was either staring at him or laughing at him. He couldn't help but to wonder why.  
After second period he went to Zack's locker, where he usually waited for him, then they would walk to third together. However Zack never came. _"Maybe he was busy with something." _Link shrugged it off. But when he got to third, Zack was already there.

Lunch came. Link dreaded lunch because lunch was when his bullies picked on him the most. He often went to the art room to eat instead. On his way to lunch, one of his bullies grabbed him and dragged him into the bathroom, where the others waited.

"So we here you're a fag now." One of them laughed,

Link froze. How did they know? Who told them? Surely Zack didn't tell them, did he?

"I-I don't know what you all are talking about." Link looked down, his face red.

"Sure ya do. Word on the street is you're queer for your friend Zack."

Link felt his heart fall to his stomach. The bullies continued to taunt him, then ganged up on him and proceeded to hit him, punching him in the face and stomach. Link fell to the ground where the bullies then kicked him. He couldn't do anything but lay there and take the hits, as he was numb with disbelief.

Link never talked to Zack again. Each day at school got worse and worse. Rumors spread. People always talked about him. Link couldn't take it anymore. He asked his parents if he could switch schools, but he wouldn't tell them why.

So they moved, and now Link was here. He wanted to talk to Roy, he did. But how would Roy react when he found out Link was gay? Would he be okay with it? Or would he react like Zack did? Link didn't know when to tell Roy, or if he would even have to chance to.

_"I've already run him off once. Who's to say he'll come back?"_

* * *

(1) I know I said there wouldn't be any "Smash Mansion" or anything like that, but I couldn't think of anything else for the highschool's name. It's cheezy, I know, but oh well.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Poor Link ): hopefully things will get better for him. I know it was a bit short, but this seemed like a good spot to leave off. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks to all of you who left a review! They left me smiling like an idiot.(: (My family probably thinks I'm insane now...)  
I've decided I'm going to add a new chapter every _Sunday_, unless I type the next chapter really fast and want to publish it earlier in the week, or I'm too busy to upload the next chapter. If I'm too busy to upload, I will try my best to get it up within the next few days.  
Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Ike pulled in the driveway some time around midnight. "_The lights are off...good, hopefully everyone went to bed."_  
He stumbled into the house, throwing his shoes next to the door. After grabbing some food out of the cupboard, he started to creep through the living room and up the stairs. However, just when he was almost out of the living room, Ninian stopped him.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Ike froze. "A-At my friends." he said slowly.

"Doing what?"

"Just..hanging out."

"Well you aren't "just hanging out" for the rest of the week. Now go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Ok. Love you." Ike mumbled.

"Love you too." Ninian sighed as she watched her son go upstairs.

Ike let out a sigh of relief as he shut his door behind him. He hid a small bag in his desk drawer, then climbed into bed.

He'd have to be more careful next time.

* * *

Roy groaned with frustration as his alarm went off. He looked at the clock.

6:00 AM.

Why did school have to start so damn early? He laid in bed, thinking of excuses as to why he shouldn't go to school. _"I could say I have a stomach ache...no, I used that one last week."_

He continued to think of excuses and illnesses, until he remembered today was Link's first day at school. _"That's right..I offered him a ride. Hope Ike doesn't mind."_

He got up and ate breakfast, then got a shower and dressed for school. He had a laid back and casual style, most days he wore some sort of graphic tee with some jeans and converse.

Ike however dressed more athletically, as he often just wore a tee-shirt and basketball shorts. Ike was popular at school, and was known as a jock-type guy. Roy was equally athletic, but was more popular because of his personality. Both were known for their good looks.

They often had many girls talking to them, flirting with them, asking them if they were single or not. Ike would often hook up with a girl for a week or so, and then dumped her, moving on to another. Roy however never dated any of these girls, and didn't really know why. Yes, they were pretty, and nice, but, at the same time he just didn't feel very attracted to them.

"C'mon Roy, it's time to go." Ike said while yawning. He shouldn't have stayed out so late last night.  
Roy followed his big brother out into the garage, climbing into the car.

"Oh yeah, you know that guy who moved in behind us?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I sorta, uh, told him we'd drive him to school." Roy said with a goofy grin, knowing Ike wouldn't be too happy.

Ike sighed. As much as he didn't want to, and as much he wanted to be mad at Roy right now, he couldn't. Roy always wanted to go out of his way for the sake of others.

"Fine, let's go get him. He better not be some sort of freak."

_"Hope you weren't planning on actually talking to him..."_ "No, he's not. Just quiet."

Ike drove over to Link's house, where to boy was waiting on his porch for them. When he saw them he got up and got inside the car.

"T-Thanks for the ride." Link said quietly.

"No problem." Roy said_. "Jeez, four words already. He's on a roll."_ "This is my older brother, Ike."

"Nice to meet you." Ike said. Something was off about this guy.

They rode to school in silence, which wasn't surprising.

When they got there, Ike parked and got out of the car. "I'm gonna go meet up with Daisy. I'll see you after school Roy. Have a good first day Link."

"Thanks." Link said.

After Ike left, Roy looked at the clock._ "We still have fifteen minutes till school starts.."_

"You want me to show you around? We have some time."

"Y-Yeah, sure." Link said.

They got out of the car, walking into school. "Let me see your schedule, I'll show you your classes." Roy said. Link dug in his bag, and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Roy.

_"He's shaking like a leaf_." Roy thought, feeling bad for him. He gave Link a pat on the back. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. People at this school are really nice."

Roy looked at Link's schedule. "Hey, looks like we have a lot of classes together! We even have the same lunch!"

Link sighed with relief. Maybe his first day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Roy showed Link where all of his classes were. There were only two classes they didn't have together. Roy introduced Link to all of his friends. Link was surprised at how popular he was.

Roy told Link who was who and what was what. How one teacher was a complete loon and another acted like a teenager. Surprisingly Link actually got along with some of Roy's friends, and talked quite a bit.

_"Maybe this school will be different. Just as long as no one finds out..."_  
Link was still worried about telling Roy his secret. Things were looking up to him at this school, and he didn't want to lose it. Would things change when Roy found out? Since he;s so popular, would he tell everyone?

Link felt fear rising in his stomach again as he soon had to go to class without Roy. He didn't know why the red head gave him so much comfort, but he did. Maybe because Link felt "cool" when he was around him. Link finally felt happy at school.  
However the next class was different. Usually people would look at Link kind of oddly, but when Roy would introduce him to them they would like him. Everyone figured, if Roy liked him why shouldn't they?  
But now Link had to go to class all alone. When he was with Roy, he felt like he could talk more, and shyness wasn't such a problem. But now he had no idea what to say.

_"I just have to sit here for 40 minutes. Then I can go to lunch and everything will be fine. Just don't piss anyone off or do anything weird and no one will have a reason not to like you."_

Link sat down at the first empty seat he could find, farthest away from the front. More and more people came in, until the class was almost full. "Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought."

However Link's thoughts were stopped in their tracks as someone threw their books down in front of him.

"Get the fuck outta my seat, kid." he said.

Link looked up to see a boy who looked like he was a senior. "A senior who's been held back a few times." The boy had an appearance of a 20 year old football player, and Link assumed it would be best to just listen to the guy.

"I-I'm sorry." He said, picking his things up to move. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, and he could hear the laughs coming out of their mouths.

"Hey, don't pick on the kid, Falcon. It's his first day."

Link as well as a few others turned to look at who had stood up to the guy.

Link's eyes met with cold, harsh, blue ones. Something however was welcoming in them. It was another boy who looked a bit older than Link, he had somewhat long, dark hair. He was tall, and slender, and didn't seem to have much muscle. (1)

"My name is Marth, you can sit over here by me." The boy said with a smile.

Link gave a weak smile as he sat down next to him. He could feel Falcon's eyes digging into the back of his head.

* * *

Link's locker was close to Roy's so at the end of the day they met up in the same hallway.

"How was your first day?" Roy asked.

"It was alright. Thanks for sticking with me, I-I'm not very good at talking to new people." Link blushed.

"No problem. Speaking of problems, you didn't have any right?"

"Well.." Link told Roy about what happened in class with Falcon.

"Marth stood up for you? Are you sure his name wasn't Mark?"

"N-No, it was Marth. I remember it cause it's such an odd name. Why is it such a suprise?"

Ike joined in their conversation. "Cause Marth is the most stuck up little bitch you'll ever meet. He thinks he's hot shit cause his mom is theprincipal and his dad is some millionaire."

"Yeah, so no one ever messes with him cause they know they'll get in trouble with his mom. Either that, or he can run to his daddy and get enough money to sue them." Roy said.

_"He didn't seem like too bad of a guy to me."_ Link thought.

Ike drove Roy and Link home, dropping Link off at his house. "I'll pick you up again tomorrow, same time alright?"  
"Ok, thanks." Link said, then walked inside.

Roy and Ike went home, doing their homework and chores since they didn't have any plans for the night. They ended up laying on the couch together to watch a movie. (2) An hour into the movie Roy fell asleep on top of Ike.

"Now I definitely can't sneak out tonight...oh well."

* * *

(1) I know Marth has blue hair, but this is supposed to be set in a modern every day high school. Bright blue hair just didn't seem to fit, especially since he's rich and stuck up.

(2) Roy and Ike aren't going to be gay together, and there won't any incest or anything of that sort. They just layed together because they've grown really close since their dad died, and don't find it weird like other brothers might.

Hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me almost two hours to write non-stop. -_- But it's worth it!  
I should have the next chapter up Sunday, (the 16th) if not sooner. Remember, your reviews do play a part in how fast I write! So the more I get, the faster I'll work! :D


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over a month since Link met Roy. They had become close, and frequently spent time with each other outside of school.  
Link's school life was good. He didn't have many friends, because he was still quiet and shy, but no one picked on him. He was unnoticed, but Link liked it that way.

There was only one problem. Link had still yet to tell Roy his secret.

It was eating him away. Every day and night he thought about it. He wanted to tell Roy, no, he_ needed_ to tell Roy. The problem was he didn't want to ruin their relationship. He was growing more and more attracted to the younger boy, and they talked about everything together. Link never had a relationship like this before. Not even with Zack. He didn't want to ruin it now.  
But at the same time, if Link waited any longer that could only make it worse. Link sighed, he was just too confused.

_"I'll tell him. I have to."_

* * *

The next day was Friday, and Link planned to tell Roy that evening. All day he had been shaking, constantly worrying about how Roy would react. A part of him said not to worry, but the other half of him acted as though this would be his last day with Roy.

During lunch, Roy noticed Link was acting different.

"Are you okay? You're acting weird." Roy said, eyeing the blonde.

Link nearly jumped. _"Is it that easy to tell?" _"I-I'm fine, really. Just..uh, nervous for a test." he said.

"Whatever you say."

Link waited a few more minutes, then finally gathered the courage to ask Roy, "Do you wanna hang out after school? My parents are going out to dinner tonight, so you can spend the night at my place and we'll do whatever we want." _"SHIT! That sounded like I wanted to invite him over for a fuck." _

_"I'm doomed._" Link thought. _"Doomed." _Not only was he going to have to tell Roy tonight, but he'd also have to spend the _entire_ night and morning with the boy.

* * *

"See you tonight!" Roy called out as Link left the car.

Link nodded his head and smiled, waving goodbye as he walked into his house.

Roy was coming over at 7, so that gave him about four hours. Four hours of stress and anxiety.

Link paced around his house, thinking of ways to bring it up. Should he just flat out say it? Or should he think of something to lead up to it? When should he tell Roy? Tonight? Or tomorrow before he leaves?

Three hours passed, and Link was a complete nervous wreck. So many questions were flying through his mind. Would this be the last time he could call Roy his friend? Will everyone at school find out like last time? Will he have to move again?

_"I need to calm down." _Link thought. He wanted to, to...

_"No. I have to stay strong. It's been two weeks since the last time. If I do it now I'll never stop."_

* * *

Roy threw a few things in his drawstring bag before heading downstairs.

"Mom I'm going to Link's." he called out.

"Okay, have fun. What time will you be home?" Ninian asked.

"I dunno, sometime tomorrow morning." Roy said. He gave his mom a quick hug and went outside.

He walked across his backyard and on to Link's back porch, entering his house.

"Link?" He called out. "I'm here!" He took his shoes off by the front door and walked upstairs to Link's door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Roy asked, knocking.

Link jumped out of his skin when he heard the red head's voice. _"Shit! What time is it?"_

He looked at the clock. 7:05. _"Damnit!"_ "Uh yeah, wait just a sec I'm getting dressed."

Link quickly wiped off his arms, then threw on an old black hoodie. He grabbed his things and shoved them in his bathroom cabinet, quickly looked himself over in the mirror, then opened the door for Roy.

"Bout time you finished. We aren't going to a wedding, princess." Roy laughed, tossing his bag on to the floor.

"You should have just let me come in so I could watch you change." Roy joked. He loved messing with Link.

Link froze. "Ha...ha." He let out a nervous laugh, blushing furiously.

"Dude I'm kidding!" Roy said, clapping Link on the back. "Did you really think I was serious?"

"N-No, I knew you were just joking!"_ "If only he knew..."_

"I brought some money, let's call for some pizza, I'm starving!" Roy said.

For the rest of the night they played video games, went on the computer, talked about people from school, and so on. It was a fun night, and Roy was glad Link was actually talking to him. Link had begun to talk more and more since they had met, and now they could actually enjoy their time spent together.

Roy was about to put a movie in the DVD player when Link stopped him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, confused.

"Listen, w-we gotta talk." Link said seriously.

"Ok...?" Roy said, sitting down next to Link. "Shoot."

"I-I have something really important to tell you, a-and I've wanted to get it off my chest for a while...but, I was too afraid to." Link looked down.

"Hell, I'm still to afraid to, but I want to before we get too close." Link laughed sadly.

"What is it? Seriously just tell me." Roy said, worried. "I could tell something's been bothering you all day."

"I...I don't know how else to say it, but,

"I'm gay."

He looked away from Roy, scared of seeing his reaction.

Roy was silent for a minute. A minute that seemed like an eternity to Link.

_"He hates me now..."_ Link thought sadly._ "My only friend hates me now." _

"I'm okay with it." Roy finally said. "Seriously, things like that aren't a big deal to me."

Link sighed as he felt a wave of relieve wash over him. "Really? You mean it?"

"Y-Yeah."

Link looked up at Roy feeling a sudden pang in his chest. He didn't look like he meant it. In fact, he looked...uncomfortable.

"I-If you don't, I-I understand." Link said sadly.

"No, I do! Believe me, I out of anyone am okay with it." Roy said.

_"Wait, was does he mean by-" _

"Let's watch that movie shall we?" Roy nervously jumped up and grabbed the remote.

For the rest of the night Roy wasn't as talkative, Link noticed. A little while after the movie Roy fell asleep on Link's floor. Link studied the younger boy. While he was asleep he looked like such a child. It was cute, really, how innocent he looked. Link got a blanket to cover him up, pulling it over him snugly. For a single second he thought about planting a kiss on his cheek, but, he decided it was against it.

"I don't like him..he's just, a friend. Yeah. Just a friend."

Link didn't sleep that night. There was no logical way he could, with all the stress he had just put on himself. Should he have waited? Was Roy really okay with it? If he was, why was he acting like this?

Roy left the next morning, around 9am. He didn't talk to Link much, but he said he wasn't a morning person.

For the rest of the weekend Roy didn't text, nor did he text back Link, except on Sunday night when he told Link they'd be there a bit earlier than usual to pick him up. Even when Link responded to that, Roy didn't answer.

_"What have I done?"_

* * *

Have you ever wanted to tell someone something, but as soon as you said it you immediately regretted it? I have. ._.

Well, how was it? This chapter was mainly a filler, besides Link's confession, so sorry if it wasn't too good. Was Roy's reaction what you expected? Tell me what you think in a review!

I already have the next chapter typed, so** I may upload it early, depending on how many reviews I get**...(hint hint wink wink)


	5. Chapter 5

I was going to wait to upload this, but I figured since tomorrow is the end of the world you all might want to spend your last night on earth reading my poorly written fanfic. :D

**Warning. This chapter may be triggering for anyone who has emotional problems.** I tried to make things realistic, and I don't know how close I got to real. This could be a total miss, or it could be dead on. If you don't want to read this chapter, you don't have to, I'll explain everything in the next chapter. It is kind of intense, soo if you don't think you'd be comfortable reading semi-graphic scenes, I suggest you don't read. Don't say I didn't warn ya.

* * *

Within the past few months Roy realized something. Something he didn't want to believe.

He was gay.

And he couldn't change it.

At first Roy thought, maybe it was just hormones. He recently went through puberty and had to deal with a lot of hormones and mixed feelings during that time, and that could have had an effect on him.

But then Link moved in behind him.

The first time he saw the light-haired boy walk down those steps, his heart nearly stopped. He was perfect, in every way. There was something about him that made Roy want to chase after him forever. And he would, too.

Roy knew these feelings weren't simply because of the changes his body was and had gone through. The feelings were real, and they were growing stronger and stronger every day.

However, Link wasn't gay. There was no way he could be! The girls must be all over him! Or so Roy thought.

Knowing that Link wasn't gay saddened Roy, because he knew there was no way they could ever be together.

But then the night came. The night that Link came out to Roy.

At first Roy didn't know how to react. Was he happy? Sad? Worried? Embarrassed? He didn't know.

A part of him was saying, "Now's your chance! Go for it!" but at the same time another part of him was saying "Don't be stupid! You two are completely opposite! There's no way he would like you!"

Knowing the _was _gay seemed to bother Roy even more. Now he felt as though things were awkward between them. He knew in reality they weren't, but it felt like it was. It was like when you're sitting next to your crush and someone tells you you two would make a good couple.

For the next few days Roy avoided talking to Link. Before Roy would have no problem hanging out with him, because he knew there was no way anything could happen.

Now, things could get real. Very real.

* * *

Link was disgusted with himself. He was a vile, stupid, idiotic moron that didn't deserve anything.

How could he be so stupid? What made him think it would be a good idea to ruin yet another friendship?

Link was alone. He always was, and always would be.

No one liked him. No one ever did. He was born an unwanted child.

Where should he go? Who did he have to turn to? No one.

He was tired of feeling this way. Tired of being alone, unwanted. Tired of feeling sick all the time, tired of the pain, tired of everything.

He was tired, and he wanted to rest.

Forever.

* * *

Roy had decided how he treated Link wasn't fair. He needed to tell Link what was really going on. Link trusted him, didn't he? So why shouldn't Roy trust Link?

Link had said something about his parents leaving for the weekend, so Roy figured now would be the best opportunity to tell him, since they would have total privacy. He put on his jacket and left, walking over to Link's house.

Since his parents weren't home, Roy just let himself in through the back door with a shaky hand.

"Link? Link you here?" Roy called out, walking through the living room.

Suddenly he heard a strangled cry, followed by a crashing sound.

"Link?!" Roy ran as fast as he could up the stairs. "Are you okay?!"

Roy went into Link's room, but he wasn't in there. However on the floor there were several dark spots. "Is that...blood?"

He noticed the light on in Link's bathroom and ran in.

When Roy opened the door he froze. The room smelled strongly of vomit, and there was a variety pills scattered across the floor.  
Link was on the floor sobbing, arms and legs covered in bleeding cuts. His hands were shaking violently as he dropped a razor.  
It was the first time Roy had ever seen Link not fully covered, as only had a shirt and athletic shorts on. Roy could easily see the his bones protruding from underneath his skin, as it seemed to be stretched over him as tightly as possible.

"Go away!" Link screamed, shaking Roy from his thoughts.

"What are you doing?! What happened?!" Roy rushed onto the floor beside his friend.

"I said go away!" Link yelled, reaching for a bottle of medication, pouring out the bottle's full content into his hand. He let out another sob as he tilted his head back, about to swallow the pills.

"LINK NO!" Roy smacked the pills from the blonde's hand and wrapped his arms around him. He lifted Link up and began to carry him into the bedroom.  
"Put me down! Put me down!" Link screamed, thrashing. "Just leave me alone!" He tried kicking and punching but the younger boy was much stronger than he was and took the hits as if it was nothing.

Roy dropped Link onto his bed and immediately the blonde jumped up and tried to run away. However Roy pushed him back down, holding him down on the bed.

"What is wrong with you?!" Roy yelled.

Link struggled for several more minutes, then gave up and flopped down on the bed.

His body shook violently with cries as he rolled over so that he was face down, burying his face in a pillow. Roy, unsure of what to do, sat down beside the blonde and placed a hand on Link's back and slowly rubbed it up and down.

The boy's warm touch eased Link, and soon he began to calm down. Link's sobs slowly deceased, and turned to shaky but deep breaths.  
Roy laid down beside him, pulling a blanket over their bodies. Link sighed as he felt the red head's earth surround him. He hadn't felt true warmth in months.

They laid there in silence for nearly an hour until Roy couldn't help himself.

"Why?"

He felt Link stiffen under his hand.

"...cus." Link mumbled.

"But why?"

"Cause. Now drop it."

"But I just don't understand-"

"Because you don't know what it's like to deal with this everyday!" Link yelled.

Roy froze. "Deal with what?"

"Always feeling alone. Like no one wants you. No one cares about you or how you feel about it. They expect you to be able to recover from anything. Like you're indestructible. They don't know what it's like to always feel cold, and empty. They don't know what it's like to feel like you're alone, whether you're by yourself or surrounded by hundreds of people. No one knows how it feels to be unwanted. Honestly, who cares about me? My real parents sure as hell didn't. None of my relatives did. Do you know how long I was in that orphanage until I was adopted? Five fucking years. Five years of watching kids walk out with parents. Five years of adults walking right by me as if I didn't exist. What was wrong with me? Why didn't anyone want me? Was it the way I dressed? They way I looked? Acted? Why did it take me five fucking years to get adopted? And look at me now. My "parents" could give a shit less about me. They only adopted me so they could get child support money. I have no friends. Everyone is nice to me but I'm such a freak I can't make a friendship out of it. I never get out of the house. Worst of all the guy I like doesn't even know it. And I know he doesn't like me. Who would? Who would want to date someone as vile as me? I get worse and worse everyday. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't be happy. Why not? I have no future planned for myself. You know why? Because I don't want to know what's going to happen. And I don't see anything but misery happening. That's why I tried to kill myself. Because I've had enough of this. Why suffer for sixty more years if I can just end it now? Besides, if I left who would I effect? No one.

_No one would even fucking notice."_

Link began to cry again as Roy sighed and pulled the boy close.

"I would."

Link froze. Surely he didn't mean it did he? "No you wouldn't."

"Yeah I would. I would care if anyone killed themself." _"Shit that came out wrong."_

"So it wouldn't effect you if it was me. You would only pity me and then move on. You would feel the same whether it was me or a stranger. Well I don't want your damn pity." Link pushed Roy away.

"No, I said that wrong! I mean, yeah I would feel bad no matter who it was that killed themselves but, it would be worse to know it was you." Roy explained.

"I don't believe you." Link scoffed.

"I mean it Link. I really do."

"Sure you do." Link began to move away from the other boy.

"Wait!" Roy grabbed him and held him down, getting on top if him.

"What if I told you it was because I liked you?" Roy said, looking into Link's eyes.

Link froze. Did he mean it? Was Roy even gay?

Link thought. Roy continued to talk to him even when he would only speak one or two words. He came over every day. He always checked on him. He ditched his friends and risked his popularity to hang out with Link at school. Could he really mean it?

"Are you serious?" Link questioned.

"Yeah." Roy gave a soft smile. "But, you said you liked that other guy, so.." Roy looked away, disappointed.

"When did I say that other guy wasn't you?"

Roy looked down at Link, and they gazed into each others eyes.

Roy slowly leaned down, inching his face closer and closer to his crush.

Their lips met, in a gentle kiss with a force of passion behind it.

When they parted, Link blushed. "Does this mean we...?"

"Yeah." Roy smiled.

They looked at each other longingly for minutes, then Roy said "Let's get you cleaned up. When are your parents getting back?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Good. I'll tell my mom I'm staying the night."

After Roy called his mom, he carried Link into the bathroom and helped him clean up his wounds.

"How long have you been like this?" Roy asked.

Link hung his head low. "I've had an eating disorder since I was about eleven. And I've been cutting for a few months now."

"So that's why you always wear sweats."

"Yeah. That and I always feel cold."

"I'm sorry." Roy said, not sure what he was apologizing for. It just felt right to say.

Afterwards Roy to Link back into the bedroom and tucked him into the bed. "I-I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No! I-I mean, wait. Can you sleep in the bed? I'm cold." Link asked. He wasn't that cold, but he wanted to feel Roy's comforting warmth.

Roy smiled. "Yeah, sure. Let me clean up the bathroom first."

"You don't-"

"Don't worry about it. I want to." Roy said. He didn't really want to clean, but he wanted to make sure anything harmful was put away.

After cleaning and locking away Link's razors, he quietly crept into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Link, pulling him up against his chest. The blonde was light and fragile. Roy wondered how many days it had been since he last ate.

_"I have to help him get through this.." _Roy thought. So many thoughts and worries were running through his mind. Link sighed contently as he snuggled against Roy, drinking in his heat and musky scent. It was the first time in so long that Link actually felt warm.

Roy kissed the top of his head, then rubbed the small of his back, helping him drift off into a peaceful slumber.

_"Don't worry, I'll help you. I have to."_

* * *

I feel like I always end my chapters with characters falling asleep. How cheesy.

Sorry if this chapter was a little too graphic, I was in a "I hate the world and hope everyone dies" mood when I wrote it so...

And don't worry, we'll learn about Link's past in the next chapter, so calm your horses. XD


	6. Chapter 6

If you skipped the last chapter because you didn't want to read it, Link tried to kill himself but Roy walked in on him and stopped him. Roy confessed his love for Link, and they are now a couple. That is all. n.n

* * *

Link slowly opened his eyes, the sunshine pouring through the window had woken him up. He felt warm, cozy, safe. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. It was nice.

He began to shuffle in the sheets, about to get out of bed when he heard a deep sigh, followed by an arm wrapping around him.

His eyes widened and he turned to see who was in his bed, but relaxed when he saw fiery red hair peaking out from under the sheets. Link laid back down, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend, snuggling his face into the crook of the boy's neck, soon falling back asleep.

Roy smiled, rubbing the small of Link's back. He studied the features of the blonde. The light, wavy blonde hair that fell over his neck, his long eyelashes that fluttered in his sleep, his soft, plump pink lips. Everything about him was perfect.

Normally Roy would be up and out of bed by now, it was just the way the hyper teen was, but, this was too peaceful. It was warm, quiet, and they were completely in love with each other. Nothing could ruin it.

They remained there for another hour or so, until Roy decided he needed to get something to eat. He kissed the top of Link's forehead, gently shaking him awake.

Link let out a soft groan, sitting up. He looked at Roy and smiled. "Hey." He said.

Roy smiled back, leaning up to give him a quick good morning kiss. "Hey."

"Let's get something to eat." Roy said, getting up out of bed.

Link sighed. This was going to be rough.

"I know you don't want to, but, I want to help you. I'm not gonna make you eat everything in the house, but at least something, okay?"

"Okay." Link agreed.

They went downstairs, looking in the fridge and cabinets to see what all they had. "What about...scrambled eggs?" Roy asked.

"Sure." Link said.

Roy prepared the eggs and some toast while Link got their plates and drinks, setting a place at the table for them to eat.

Roy piled some food onto his plate, then made a small plate for Link.

Link eyed the food uneasily, he usually never had anything for breakfast.

"Just please, eat this. At least most of it. I know you're hungry." Roy begged him.

Link sighed. He would try, but only for Roy.

Link ended up eating about half his plate, which, although it was less than he had hoped, made Roy extremely happy.

They curled up on the couch together to watch tv. After a while their show ended, leaving them to sit in silence.

Roy was nervous. He didn't want to ask, but it was eating away at him. He had to know why Link did that last night, he just had to.

After a few minute he finally gathered the courage to break the silence and say something.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Roy said, looking up at Link.

Link sighed, knowing what the question might be. "Sure, what?"

"How come...last night. Why did you say you were in an orphanage?"

"Because I was."

Roy huffed. "Well I get that! But, you never told me you were adopted."

"I didn't feel the need to."

Roy sighed. He hated when Link got quiet like this.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your real parents?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time. Besides, I wanna know why you're like this. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." Roy said, scooting over closer to Link, wrapping his arms around him.

Link sighed, pulling Roy close to him, letting Roy rest his head on his chest.

"Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

"I promise."

"...It all started when my mom got pregnant with me. She was only 14, and her boyfriend was 19. They weren't supposed to be in a relationship in the first place, so when my mom's parents found out they wouldn't help her raise me, because she disobeyed them and continued to see her boyfriend anyways, which is how she ended up pregnant. So when she told my dad, he told her either she had to get an abortion or raise me without him. She didn't have the money to get an abortion, so she was forced to keep me. That's when my dad left us."

"That's terrible." Roy said in shock. How could someone be like that towards their own child?

Link laughed sadly. "That's not even the bad part. So after he left my mom had to find a place of her own. Luckily her parents offered to rent her an apartment, only if she payed them back each month. She raised me on her own, and things weren't too bad. Until I got older. As the years passed, she got worse and worse, and she turned to drugs and alcohol. She would leave me alone for days at a time, no food, no drinks, no nothing. She left the lights off and the house empty. It was hard at first, but then I kind of got used to it, not eating. Which I guess you can say is kind of one of the reasons as to why I barely  
eat today. So she starved me for days at a time, then when she wouldn't finally return home she would beat me. I never knew what I did wrong. But she blamed everything on me. It was terrifying, it still is. I still have nightmares about it. All I remember is her screaming at me, the pain, the bruises and the blood. It was awful. Truly awful." Link's voice began to quiver, and, Roy noticing his body shaking slightly he gave him a hug, wrapping Link up in his warmth.

"Wait, there's more." Link said.

"So after all of that happened for a few years, one day my dad decides to come back. I have no idea what he looked like, and I know I never will. I really don't want to though. So when he came back, he told my mom he wanted her again. But, only if I wasn't there."

**_*Flashback*_**

Six year old Link yawned as he stretched, wincing as he felt a scab start to tear open from when his mom beat him.

His body ached. His back was sore, his head hurt, his legs were fatigued. The rest of his body was sore from the cuts and bruises his mother had so lovingly placed on him.

He got up, creeping over to the door. He slowly reached up for the handle, turning the knob as quietly as he could. He looked through the crack of the door with wide eyes, looking to see if his mom was home or not. She didn't seem to be.

He walked out into the living room/ kitchen. The house was almost completely empty. Where was the tv? Where was the couch? Where was the food?

Link went looked into the hall to see that his mom's door was open. He looked inside, there was nothing. Only her bed remained.

"_Where did all her stuff go?_" He wondered.

He tried not to worry. She always came back. Even if it took a few days.

He sat down in the middle of his room. There wasn't much in there, just his pile of blankets that he used for a bed. His closet was nearly empty too, except for a few outfits.

Link never said much. Most people could have sworn he was a mute. He didn't talk at school. He didn't play with the other kids. He didn't have any friends. He was just...there. Link liked privacy. It was the way he was raised. He didn't have any other siblings, and his mom didn't spend time with him, so he was almost always alone. At school he would eat his lunch alone, playing with some toys in the corner.

A day passed. His mom had yet to come home. Link wished he could call her, or something. Even though he didn't think his mom liked him very much, he still cared about her. What if something happened to her?

Two more days passed. Link wondered what day it was. Should he be at school? He didn't know. He was starving. His stomach growled constantly, his insides hurt, his body begged for food. But he couldn't find any.

Days went by. The school hadn't seen Link for days, nor had they heard from his mom. They were starting to get a little worried. After a week, they decided to send someone to their house to see what was going on.

Link was laying on the ground in front of the door, still waiting for his mom. He was slipping in and out of consciousness, fatigued from starvation. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last like this. Everyday he wondered what he did wrong. Mom got mad at him all the time, but never this mad.

His ears perked up when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Mom?" He called out, excited but scared.

The knocking continued.

"_Maybe the door is stuck_." He thought. Link got up on wobbly legs, feeling dizzy. He staggered over to the door, putting both his hands on the big knob, twisting it and pulling it towards him.

His eyes shut harshly, the bright light from outside seeping over him. He squinted, looking at who was standing in front of him. There was a police officer, and a lady. They looked nice, but...scared?

The man and woman had no idea they were going to see what they saw that day. They assumed the boy was sick, or, they went on vacation. But no.

This child had been abandoned.

When they looked inside at the young boy, their hearts were crushed.

He was a short, thin, pale little boy. He looked like he could break at the touch of a finger, if not already broken. His light blonde hair was slightly long, just barely reaching his shoulders. He was pale, very pale, as if he hasn't been outside in months.  
His clothes were too big on him, as they hung from his tiny limbs.

The lady that had come with the police officer was his school counselor. She gasped as she saw the condition the boy was in. He always came to school wearing pants and some sort of long sleeves, and now she knew why. Not only to hide the fact that he was extremely underweight, but to hide the marks on his body.

There were bruises, cuts, scrapes, scars. They covered him, ruining his fair skin. Some looked like an ordinary scratch a child might get playing in the backyard, but she knew most of them weren't. The bruises were massive, the darkest black and blue she had ever seen. The cuts were deep, some she could tell we're infected. Who did this to him? Why did they do this to him? How could they do this to him?

She had never spoke to Link before, but from what his teacher told him he was a complete sweetheart. Very quiet, and shy, and he never played with the other kids. But he always helped his teacher. He didn't talk much to her either, and now they all knew why.

"Is your mother home...?" She asked.

Link's eyes widened, and he looked puzzled. Should he tell them the truth? Who were they anyways? Why were they here?

"You can trust us, sweetie. We're here to help you. I'm your school's counselor, I don't think we've talked before." She said.

"My mom isn't here." Link whispered.

"She left."

I knew it..."When did she leave?" His counselor asked.

"I dunno... a while ago." Link answered, looking down at his feet. He started to feel like he shouldn't be answering their questions.

"Is your dad home?" The police man asked.

"No...he doesn't like me." Link said, embarrassed.

"What do you mean he doesn't like you?"

"That's what mommy told me."

After a few more questions Link ended up letting the adults inside. They looked around his small apartment, realizing just what kind of conditions the poor boy had been living in.

"Link," his counselor said, "Why don't you come with us, and we'll give you some food and a nice hot bath, okay?"

"What about mom?" He asked.

"We'll try to find her, but first we want to make sure you're okay."

Link thought for a moment, but eventually agreed.

They ended up taking Link to the local orphanage, and made sure he was fed well and bathed. He didn't eat much, the adults assumed it was because his tiny stomach wasn't used to so much food at one time.

They asked him questions, like how long his mom usually left, if she was nice to him, what he did at home, and how he got his cuts and bruises.

He answered all but the last.

"Link we promise we won't tell anyone."

"But why do you want to know?"

"Just because we're curious. We want to know more about you."

"No." Link said.

"Please Link? We won't ask you any more questions."

Link sighed.

"Mommy gave them to me."

**_*End flashback*_**

"They ended up putting me into that orphanage. It wasn't too bad, it was obviously a lot better than my previous home, but I was still sad there. I didn't have any friends, the other kids picked on me for being so small. It was lonely there." Link said.

"How long did you stay?" Roy asked.

"Five years." Link said. "For five years I wondered what was wrong with me. Five years of asking myself what made the other kids better? Why didn't anyone want me? I craved a home. I craved being able to call someone my parent. I craved feeling loved. I was willing to do anything, anything at all to get adopted. I knew I was getting too old, no one wants to adopt a teenager.

So I tried to be perfect.

I finally came to the conclusion that all the kids were getting adopted because they were athletic and better looking than I was. I had grown up being able to see every bone in my body, and when the orphanage took me in I gained weight. Not a lot of weight, but to me it was, because I wasn't used to it. So I decided I was fat. At first all I did was stop eating snacks. Then I stopped eating meals altogether. People really didn't notice, because so many kids would eat at the same time. I became depressed, tired all the time. I would just sit in my rooms for days, no one would even notice. No one cared about me."

"Eventually I was adopted. It was the greatest day of my life. Things seemed perfect then. They really did. I thought everything would be perfect from there on out. At first things did seem perfect, but then I started school. My old school was miserable for me. I had no friends there either, but eventually once I reached high school I made a friend. His name was Zack. Me and him were close, real close. We truly were best friends. We always hung out together, and helped each other through everything. Until I made a huge mistake."

"Which was...?" Roy asked. He already didn't like this Zack guy.

"I told him I was gay." Link sighed.

"So? If he's your friend what's it matter?" Then Roy realized something. "You didn't like him, did you?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. I honestly didn't. I figured it wouldn't be a big deal, me and him told each other everything. But when I told him, he thought because I was gay I automatically like him."

"Are you guys still friends?" Roy asked.

"No. That's why I moved. He told everyone, all his friends, and then they told their friends, and they told their friends, and eventually the whole school knew about it. I was picked on enough up until that point, and things got even worse. They got so bad that I started cutting myself. It was the only way out." Link said, looking down at his scars.

"When I told you...I thought you were gonna do the same thing. I wasn't ready to tell you, but I didn't want to wait forever and then get too close that I couldn't tell you. And then you didn't talk to me, and I was afraid you hated me too... I didn't have anyone to talk to, I was so tired of feeling so alone all the damn time. So, I tried cutting. Even that wasn't enough. I figured there was only one thing left to do."

Roy gasped, clutching Link. Tears started to form in his eyes. "You were going to kill yourself...because of me?"

"N-No, not necessarily. Because I was so alone all the time. I figured no one would miss me."

"I would have." Roy said, holding Link close to him. He reached his head up and firmly kissed his boyfriend on the lips with passion.

"Don't ever think of doing something like that again, okay? I'm here for you, no matter what. And I will help you with anything and everything." He promised.

"Thank you," Link said, hugging Roy. "I mean it."

* * *

And there's Link's background! Hopefully that answered a lot of your questions.

Sorry it took me so long to get this up! Between Christmas and traveling and visiting friends and family, I didn't have much time to work on this. :/ Hopefully this chapter made up for the long wait, it's the longest one so far! n.n

Poor little Link.): This story will get happier soon, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I didn't update last week! I'll try to get another chapter up soon to make up for it!

* * *

The next week Ike noticed things were getting to be a bit different. Link seemed to be talking more, and Roy was more excited to see him. To and from school Roy started sitting in the back seat with Roy instead of the passenger seat beside him. However he didn't think much of it at the time.

After school Roy was sitting at his desk, doing some homework when Link texted him.

_"Can you come over?"_

_"Can't. I have homework."_

_"Just tell your mom we're studying."_

Roy sat up. That could work.

He put his things in a bag and headed downstairs.

"Mom I'm going over to Link's." he said.

"Don't you have homework?" Minoan asked.

"Yeah..I'm doing it over at his house."

"Why not over here?"

"Uh... He wants a tutor." Roy said.

"That's fine...just be home by dinner."

"Ok." Roy went out the back door, running across his yard to Link's back porch, letting himself in.

"Link I'm here." He yelled, going upstairs.

When he went in Link's room he found him laying on his bed, watching tv.

"Hey." Roy said, getting on the bed next to him.

"Hey." Link said, giving Roy a kiss.

"Are your parents home?" Roy asked.

"Nope. They won't be for another hour or so."

"Good, we won't have to worry about them." Roy said, laying down next to Link. (1)

Link got a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Like us laying here...you know?"

"What's the big deal?"

Roy sat up. "Well, wouldn't your parents find it a bit weird if they found you laying with some guy?"

"No...why would they think it's weird?"

"Well I mean...my family would." Roy shrugged.

"Why? It's not like they don't know you're-" Link's eyes widened.

"They don't know do they?"

"Well, no-"

"You didn't tell them you're gay?!" Link said, getting up off the bed.

"It's not like it's a big deal." Roy said.

"Do you realize how much shit we could be in if they find out? Roy you have to tell them. If anyone, Ike. If he finds out I'm dating his little brother he'll kick my ass!" Link yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down...I'll tell them."

"When?"

"...Soon. I promise."

Link sighed, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. "Okay."

Roy scooted over, wrapping his arms around Link. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Link hugged back. "It's okay...I'm not mad just..worried."

"Do your parents know? Like about us?" Roy asked.

"Well they know I'm gay..just not about us. I'll tell them tonight." Link said, kissing Roy's neck.

"Okay." Roy said, pulling Link over to lay down with him.

Link chuckled. "You really like to cuddle don't you?" He asked, looking down at Roy.

Roy looked at him, "Yeah." he smiled.

"That's okay..I do when it's with you." Link said, giving Roy a squeeze.

"You're so cheesy." Roy giggled, smiling up at Link.

If only they could stay like this forever, Roy thought.

They ended up dozing off together, never finishing any of their homework. Roy jumped when his phone went off. It was his mom texting him to come home.

"Ugh...already?" Roy groaned.

"You have to leave?" Link asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Roy sighed. He gave Link a tight hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed Link goodbye, heading back to his house.

When his reached his house dinner was already on the table, so he sat down and dug in.

"Where were you at?" Ike asked.

"Link's." Roy said.

"You need to stay away from that kid." Ike said.

Roy froze. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I dunno." Ike shrugged. "Something's off about him."

"There's nothing off about him!" Roy said, raising his voice.

Ike held up his hands. "You don't have to throw a fit about it all I'm saying is he's weird!"

"Well maybe he's going through something you ever think of that?!" Roy yelled.

"Roy calm down." Ninian said.

"Seriously. He's nothing to get worked up about." Ike scoffed.

"Stop talking about him like that!" Roy yelled, reaching over and hitting Ike.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ike yelled, shoving Roy.

"Both of you quit it!" Ninian yelled.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Roy said pushing his plate aside, getting up. He stormed up the steps into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is up his ass?" (2)

* * *

The next day when they went to pick up Link, he wasn't standing outside waiting for them.

"He told me he was running late...I'll go in to get him." Roy said, getting out of the car.

He went inside, meeting Link in his living room. He wasn't really running late, they just needed an excuse to be able to see each other before school.

"Hey." Roy said smiling at Link.

"Hey." Link said, smiling back. He wrapped his arms around Roy, pulling him in close.

"Won't your parents-"

"They're still asleep." Link said, kissing Roy on the cheek. "Besides, I told them last night."

Roy's eyes widened. "H-How'd it go?"

"My dad wasn't too happy, but he got over it. My mom didn't care, especially since she's already met you. And she wants to have you over for dinner one night." Link chuckled. "Don't worry, everything is fine."

Roy relaxed, hugging Link back. He sighed contently. However now he felt even more guilty for not telling his family.

"What did your family say?"

Roy looked down at his feet, silent.

Link groaned. "You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"M sorry." Roy mumbled into Link's shirt.

Link sighed. "It's okay babe. Just tell them this week, okay? I don't want to have to sneak around."

"I know I know, I don't want to either. I'll tell them."

They stood there for a few more minutes, holding one another in their arms, when Roy realized, "Shit! Ike's out there waiting!"

Link grabbed his bag, running out the door after Roy. The two climbed into the car, out of breath.

"What the hell took you two so long?"

"S-Sorry Ike, I was running late." Link apologized.

Ike just shook his head. _"Sure you were."_ He thought.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Roy continued to go over to Link's house after school to "study." Then on Friday night Link came over to Roy's house to spend the night.

During dinner he could feel Ike watching him the whole time. Something was off with him, something was off for sure. Link however tried not to think too much of it. After dinne Link and Roy headed up to Roy's room to play some video games. After a few rounds Roy stood up.

"Hey, Link, do you mind if I take a shower real quick? I'll be ten minutes, tops." Roy said.

"Yeah, sure, I don't care." Link said.

Roy went and got into the shower while Link sat on his bed, playing with his phone. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"Y-Yeah?" Link called out.

The door opened, and Ike stepped in. "Where's Roy?"

"In the shower, why?"

"Good. I need to talk to you." Ike said, closing the door behind him.

Link looked puzzled. "Okay...what about?"

Ike sat down next to him, silent.

"Listen..." He began. "I don't know what it is you're doing with my little brother, but you need to stop."

Link's eyes widened. Did he know? No, he couldn't. Roy said he hadn't told anyone yet.

"W-What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"I'm talking about you two spending so much damn time together. The more he's been going over to your place, the stranger he's been acting." Ike said.

"We're not doing anything." Link lied.

"I don't care if you are or aren't. I'm saying, stay away from my brother."

"Why the hell should I listen to you? What are you, his dad!?" Link yelled.

Ike felt a pang in his chest. He grabbed Link by the collar of his shirt, throwing him down on the bed.

"Listen here you piece of shit, I'm the closest thing to a dad he has. Are you trying to piss me off!? Cause you're doing a good job!"

Link gasped. "I-I'm not trying to start a fight...I just-"

"Just shut the fuck up and leave my brother alone!" Ike yelled, pushing Link.

Link fell on the floor, hearing something drop beside him. It was a small plastic bag. He grabbed it. Was this...?

"Give me that!" Ike said, panicked. He snatched it out of Link's hands.

"Does Roy know you have that?" Link asked, looking up at Ike. Ike didn't reply.

Link smiled to himself. He acted just like Roy. "I take that as a no, then?"

"M-Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't." Ike said, his voice shaking. "So you better not say a word."

"Fine...I won't. But you have to leave me alone about Roy." Link smirked.

Ike sighed, running a hand through his hair. "...Deal."

He got up, walking over to the door. "But he doesn't need to be hanging out with trash like _you_." Ike glared. He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

A few minutes later Roy walked in, noticing a change in Link's attitude. "Hey...are you okay?" He asked, putting an arm around him.

"...Yeah." Link sighed. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

(1) If it seems like they're getting close fast, they aren't. I've just always pictured Roy as an extreme cuddle monster lol.

(ROY IF YOU ARE SOMEHOW READING THIS FOR WHATEVER REASON I WOULD LOVE TO CUDDLE WITH YOU.) ...I'm weird. I know.

(2) Link. XD

This chapter was just kind of a filler, but it's also pretty important. Hope I didn't bore any of you! XD It'll get better, I swear!


	8. Chapter 8

*8

Mana: You'll find out what was in it soon. ;D. And I know, cuddle-monster Roy is so much better! I don't know why everyone makes him out to be such a trouble maker!

* * *

"So...now what should we do?" Roy asked, sitting next to Link. Link still seemed a little uneasy, but Roy didn't worry about it.

"I could see if Ike will drive us to the movies." Roy offered.

Link nearly choked on his own spit. "NO! I-I mean...I'd rather not. I'm not a big fan of movies."

"Oh...okay. Me either, to be honest. I could ask Ike to-"

"How about just me and you do something?" Link interrupted.

Roy gave him an odd look. "Well, okay. What do you wanna do? There isn't anything that fun or entertaining around here."

"Well...we could always..y'know.." Link trailed off.

"What?"

Link sighed. This boy was oblivious.

He sat up scooting over closer beside Roy. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmf!" Roy gasped. This kiss wasn't like their usual ones. This kiss had more passion.

"Just relax...don't be so tense." Link said, putting Roy's hands on his hips. He titled his head, leaning in for another kiss.

Roy closed his eyes, trying to relax. Meanwhile Link gently pushed him down to lay on his back, getting up on top of him. He slid his tongue in between Roy's lips, deepening the kiss.

Roy put his hands on Link's chest, pushing him off. He sat up, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, confused.

"Why did you put your tongue in my mouth?!" Roy asked, gasping.

Link nearly face palmed. "Are you serious?"

Roy looked at him, confused. "Yeah..."

"_He's never done anything like this has he_." Link thought to himself.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well...yeah, but. We never kissed." Roy blushed.

"_Then that means.._" Link's eyes widened. "_I was his first kiss_." He smiled to himself.

"Then I'll teach you.." He whispered, leaning in the plant a sweet kiss on Roy's lips.

Roy kissed him back, unsure of what to do. He liked this though, this feeling of excitement, not knowing what they were going to do next.

Link once again tried deepening the kiss, slowly pushing his tongue in between Roy's lips. This time the red head didn't back away, instead he opened his mouth wider for Link.

Link swirled his tongue around Roy's earning a quiet whimper from the younger boy. Roy arched his back, pushing his body closer to Link's.

Roy gasped when he felt Link sneak a hand up his shirt, feeling his cold hand run across his back.

He was about to push Link onto the floor when, "WHAT DO YOU BOYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Roy nearly jumped out of his skin, getting off Link. Link too jumped away from Roy, panting.

At the door stood Ninian, with a bewildered look on her face. She walked into the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

"I'm gonna ask this once and you two better tell me everything. What the hell is going on here?" She said sternly.

"I-I...we were just..." Roy panicked, trying to find the right words to say.

"It was my idea." Link said. "I'm sorry."

"N-No...it's my fault too." Roy said, looking down.

"And just how long has this been going on?" Ninian asked.

"We've only been dating for two weeks, I swear. But we just started..doing stuff like this." Roy blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ninian said, the hurt apparent in her voice.

"I was going to...I swear!" Roy said. "I was just...afraid to." He admitted.

"Why were you afraid?" She asked.

"I-I don't know...I just. I thought you wouldn't love me anymore."

Ninian sighed, walking over to give Roy a hug. "Sweetheart...you should know better than to think I wouldn't love you."

Roy hugged her back, feeling the weight lift off his chest. "I know..." He sighed.

"Does Ike know?" Ninian asked.

Silence.

She sighed. "You know you have too tell him too."

"I know." Roy mumbled.

"When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know...do you think he'll be mad?" He asked.

"Yes." Link thought.

"No...he might not be happy necessarily, but he'll understand."

"I wish..." Link thought.

"So when..." Ninian began. "When do you.."

"A few months ago." Roy said.

"But why didn't you tell me?" Ninian asked again. "I would have understood."

Roy sighed. "I don't know...can we not talk about this right now?"

"Fine..." Ninian sighed. "But we're gonna talk tomorrow."

"Okay." Roy said.

"Don't get too crazy in here." Ninian said jokingly, patting the boy's on the head before leaving the room.

"Well that was embarrassing." Link said. "At least she knows now."

"Yeah..." Roy sighed. Hopefully Ike wouldn't find out the same way.

"I'll lock the door next time. I promise." Link said, scooting over beside Roy.

The two sat in silence.

"What's wrong?" Link asked a few minutes later. Usually he was the quiet one, not Roy.

"I don't know.." He sighed. "I'm just worried about telling Ike."

"I-It'll be okay...he won't be mad at you or anything." Link assured Roy. "_He'll just kill me..._"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Roy asked. "I'm sorry, I'm not really in the mood to do...anything right now."

"Yeah sure." Link smiled. He went over to the door and locked it, before getting into Roy's bed. Roy had a tv in his room, so they could lay in there together.

Roy put the movie in and climbed in next to Link, getting under the covers next to him.

"You're freezing!" He said when he felt Link's arm.

"That's why I need you to warm me up." Link said, kissing Roy's neck.

Roy gave a small laugh before laying beside him, putting his head on Link's chest. They watched most of the movie together before Roy fell asleep, he was terrible at staying awake for the end. Link looked down at him sleeping peacefully. He was so adorable. Link's stomach still tickled inside at the thought of himself actually having a boyfriend.

Things were really starting to look up for him.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes, I'm doing this with my phone. :/


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is set about a month later, so Link and Roy have been dating for almost 2 months.

* * *

Link groaned, slamming a fist down on his alarm clock. "Time for school..." He thought.

Although Link hated getting up early, he actually somewhat enjoyed his new school. No one ever found out about his secret, so no one bothered him for that. He and Roy decided to just keep their relationship a secret from everyone, just to be safe. He hated seeing Roy right beside him all day, not able to give him a single hug or kiss. He figured it was for the best though.

Things were good at school, however there was one problem. Marth. Marth Lowell. No matter where Link went, he always tried to follow. It's not that Link didn't like him, he was just beginning to get annoyed with him. Especially with how mad Roy got when he saw the two together. But, Link had to admit, a jealous Roy was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He loved it. The only thing they both hated was how Roy had to hide it because no one knew about their relationship.

First Marth was only his friend from Math class. Link didn't mind because, well, he enjoyed making new friends. That and he needed at least one person to talk to in that class. Plus they sat next to each other, and although this wasn't something Link was proud to admit, he often cheated off Marth because he was so smart.

But then Marth started to talk to him outside of math. Link felt bad because no one else in the school really liked him. Which, he still couldn't figure out why because Marth was plenty nice to him. So Link would talk to him between classes, which at first Roy didn't mind but he was started to get angry about it. Link just didn't know what to do.

After getting ready, Link waited by his door for Ike and Roy to pick him up. He knew Ike hated him more and more each day. The scary thing was Roy still had yet to tell him their secret, so Link was terrified for that day to come. He climbed into the car, feeling Ike's eyes watch him with every move.

Mornings were getting hard too. Since Roy still hasn't told Ike, they had to sit on opposite sides of the car, as if nothing was going on between them. Link was ready to just tell Ike himself, he was tired of all of this. He wanted to be able to get in the car and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, giving him a good morning kiss, breathing in his delicious scent. He wanted to hear Roy giggle as Link kissed his next, telling him to stop an playfully pushing him away. But he couldn't. He had to wait till night to do those things.

"I'll tell him this week, I promise." Roy always told him. But he never did.

Link was beginning to think Roy was just as scared of Ike as he was, but he could never be quite sure. They always acted like best friends, and spent time with each other a lot. Ike would always check up on Roy, helping him with his homework, and helping him study. They were close, and told each other almost everything. So why was Roy so afraid to tell Ike who he really was?

When they got to school, the three boys usually waited in the car for a while, sometimes even taking a quick five-minute nap before entering the school. But this morning Ike said he had to meet up with someone, so he left early. He gave Roy a quick hug, giving Link a glare while doing so, and told Roy to have a good day at school. He left the car, shutting the door behind him, walking into the school.

Link sighed, wrapping his arms around Roy as tightly as he could. "I missed you." He breathed.

Roy laughed softly. "Link, we just saw each other last night...but I missed you too." He said, wrapping his arms around Link in return.

Link kissed Roy, running his hands through his soft hair. He loved how soft Roy was, every part of him was. Well, at least the parts of him Link had felt so far.

He lifted the back of Roy's shirt, sticking a hand up the bottom. Roy gasped, arching his body against Link's. "L-Link, not now!" But Link didn't listen, as he continued to plant kisses along Roy's jaw.

"W-What if Ike comes back?" Roy gasped.

Link jumped off Roy, eyes wide, looking around with fear. Just hearing Ike's name terrified him.

"Link it's okay I just..." Roy said, scooting over next to the blonde. "I just don't want get so side tracked that we don't see him coming."

Link sighed. "I know...I don't want to either. I just hate how we can't do anything until later, and some days we don't even get to do that. You need to tell him Roy."

"I know...thi-"

"This weekend, I promise." Link finished for him. "You say that every time."

"I mean it this time, I-"

"No you don't. You say you promise every week and then every week you come up with a new excuse. Are you really that embarrassed of me?" Link asked.

"Embarrassed of you?! Link I'm not embarrassed of you I just..."

"Just what?!"

"I'm embarrassed of being gay! There! I said it! Are you happy now?" Roy yelled.

"Roy, you...you shouldn't be embarrassed-"

"Well I am. I'm sorry I can't handle it as well as you do." Roy said, gathering his things.

"Roy, wait, I-"

"See you after school." Roy said lowly, slamming the car door behind him.

Link sighed. "_Way to ruin a good morning, Link_." He left the car, walking into school by himself.

Roy didn't talk to him in their first class, which really bothered him. But, Link knew he would get over it soon enough.

Link was on his way to math class, and Roy knew it. Before he walked inside the door Roy grabbed his arm, giving him a look that said "I'm sorry." Link smiled, telling Roy they would talk at lunch. Roy nodded smiling back, then walked away to his class.

Link sat down at his desk, getting his things out for class.

"Hey Link." Marth said, sitting down beside him.

"Hey." Link said.

"How was your weekend?" Marth asked.

"It was good. Me and Roy-"

"You guys hang out a lot, don't you?" Marth asked.

Link blushed. "W-Well yeah...but. It's just cause we live right next to each other, so..."

"It's fine, I was just saying." Marth chuckled. Why was Link getting so defensive?

They didn't talk much for the rest of the class, however at the end when they had a few minutes to talk Marth turned to Link.

"Why don't you and I hang out sometime?" He asked the blonde.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Link said. "_I hope Roy doesn't mind..."_

"What about this weekend? You could come over?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Link said.

"Okay, here, let me give you my number." Marth said, writing out the digits on a piece of paper. "There you go." He handed it to Link.

"Thanks." Link said, getting up to leave.

And of course Marth followed him out the door.

"_Not today..._" Link groaned. Roy wouldn't be happy.

"Hey Link." He heard next to him. He looked down, seeing Roy with a confused look on his face as if to say, "why was he here?"

Marth noticed Roy's look and said. "Be sure to text me Link." With a smile before walking away.

Link could have choked him.

"Why did you give him your number?!" Roy asked.

"I didn't," Link sighed. "He gave me his."

"Then throw it away!" Roy said.

"No, you and Ike both said he's a major ass. Right now he's being nice to me and I don't want to ruin that, okay?" Link lowered his voice to a whisper. "What if he were to find out about us?"

Roy sighed. "Okay...I just don't like him. But I'm not gonna be some over protective, crazy boyfriend, so I guess I gotta let you talk to him. Just don't get too close, okay?"

"I won't. I promise." Link said with a reassuring smile. "...Hey, why don't we eat lunch out in the car? So we can be alone."

"We can't, Ike has the keys and he would be suspicious if I asked for them for me and you." Roy sighed. "He really is starting to get in the way..."

"Tell me about it." Link said, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"I'll tell him, I swear. This weekend, for sure." Roy promised.

"You better mean it this time." Link said.

"I do." Roy said. "Don't worry, it'll get done." He looked around, the hallways empty. He quickly gave Link a kiss, then gathered his things, blushing.

Link chuckled, he loved how cute and innocent his boyfriend was. "Let's get to lunch, okay?"

"Okay." Roy smiled.

As they left the hallway, Marth stepped out from around the corner.

"_So that's why they hang out so often._" He thought, grinning to himself.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! XD

I bet most of you forgot about Marth, didn't you?

Also sorry this is a day late, I was traveling yesterday so I didn't have any Internet. :/

Please Review! 3


	10. Chapter 10

~I know this is like a week late, I'm sorry D: I had a busy week.~

Just wanted to say thank you real quick for all the support you guys have given me! I usually don't write on-going stories (I end up giving up after the first few chapters) and to be honest I didn't think this was going to last...but I will make sure I complete it! I love seeing all of your reviews!

And now, for the chapter you've all been waiting for! :D

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Link was getting ready to go over to Marth's.

Roy sighed. "Normally I wouldn't want you to hang out with him, but I guess it's for your own safety." He joked.

Tonight was the night. Roy was finally going to tell Ike his secret.

Link decided he may as well go over to Marth's, he didn't really know anyone else well enough to hang out with them, and he knew if he stayed within ten miles of Roy's house Ike would surely find him and kill him. Link had yet to tell Roy all of the details about what Ike had said to him but he did tell Roy he didn't feel very comfortable around Ike.

"I'll talk to him about that too. I'm sure he doesn't hate you, Link." Roy said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Even if he does, I'll make sure he stops. I'm not gonna force you guys to be friends, but you guys have to at least be civil with one another."

Link sighed. "I don't mind him, he seems like a cool guy. I just don't get why he hates me so much."

"I don't know either." Roy shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

Silence filled the room.

Link shuttered. "What if...what if he won't let us see each other any more?" He whispered.

Roy froze. "...I...I won't let that happen. Ike means a lot to me but he doesn't have that much control over me."

"Okay..." Link sighed.

"You better go," Roy said.

"Yeah, okay." Link said, squeezing Roy one last time. He could feel Roy shaking against him.

"Hey...don't be scared, okay? It's not gonna be that bad, I promise." Link said, kissing Roy on top the head.

Roy looked up at Link with a soft smile. "I know."

"Make sure you tell him the truth, too. Otherwise you have to do this again and he'll be mad that you lied to him." Link warned.

"I will, I promise." Roy sighed, giving Link one last kiss.

Link left for Marth's house, leaving Roy alone. Roy sighed, knowing it was now or never. He went upstairs to Ike's room, knocking on the door.

"Ike...can I talk to you?" Roy asked, voice shaking.

Ike looked up, puzzled. "Yeah, sure. Something wrong?" He asked.

"N-No...I just...need to talk to you." Roy said, walking in an closing the door behind him.

Ike scooted over on the bed, motioning for Roy to come over. Roy

sat down beside his brother, resting his head on Ike's shoulder. Ike could tell from the tenseness of his body that he was either worried or nervous about something.

"What's the matter?" He said.

"I need to tell you something. It's serious." Roy said.

"Okay...go ahead."

"I...and it's not what you think. It's not because of anyone or anything but myself. I didn't just decide this, I've been thinking about it for a few months now. It's been bothering me, and I wanted to tell you sooner, I really did. But I was too afraid to." Roy explained, looking down.

"Roy, just tell me what it is. Please." Ike said quietly.

"...I'm." Roy sighed.

"I'm gay."

Ike's eyes widened. Roy wasn't gay. Was he? He couldn't be. There's no way his little brother was gay.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" He asked.

Tears began to swell in Roy's eyes. He knew Ike wasn't happy. "Since summer..."

"Are you sure about this? Maybe it's just a phase."

"I am...I wasn't at first but then..."

"Then what?" Ike asked. His eyes widened. "Don't tell me you..."

"I'm sorry." Roy whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Who is it?" Ike demanded.

"...Link."

Ike's entire body froze. After a few moments of silence, he began to shake with anger. "I knew you shouldn't have been spending time with that faggot." He spat.

"Don't call him that!" Roy yelled. "Link is not a faggot!"

"Yes he is." Ike said, sitting up. "And now he's turned you into one." He got off the bed, storming towards the door.

"Ike stop!" Roy screamed, jumping up to grab Ike's arm.

He pulled Ike back towards him, slapping him across the face.

"Is this really how you're gonna treat me?! I thought I could trust you! I fucking trusted you! Do you not think this was hard for me to deal with too?! I wouldn't have even told you if mom hasn't made me!" Roy yelled in Ike's face.

"You told Mom first?! Why the hell would you do that?!" Ike sat down on the floor, hurt. "...Why would you do that?" He whispered.

"Because I thought you were going to be mad. And it looks like I was right, seeing as how you're being a complete asshole."

"How long has Mom known?" Ike asked.

"A couple weeks."

Ike sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How...how long have you been dating Link?"

"About two months."

Ike remained silent, his head in his hands.

Roy walked to the door, tears streaming down his face, heartbroken.

"Wait, Roy!" Ike said as Roy's hand grabbed the door handle. "Stop." He got up, walking towards Roy.

He put his arms around Roy, pulling him close for a hug. "I'm sorry."

Roy wrapped his arms around Ike, putting his head on his brother's chest. He held Ike close to him, softly crying on his shirt.

"I didn't mean what I said." Ike apologized. "I'm just...confused right now. But I'm not mad at you or anything. I know this is a big deal for you, and I'm sorry I didn't handle it well. It's just not something I expected from you."

"Are you...are you okay with it?" Roy asked.

"Am I okay with it, yes. Am I happy about it, no. But it wouldn't be right to hate my little brother just because he prefers guys over girls. And I'm not going to." Ike said, kissing the top of Roy's head.

Roy let out a sigh of relief, wiping his tears away.

"Can you...at least try to talk to Link? He really does want to try to be friends with you." Roy said.

Ike groaned. "I'd rather not..."

Roy thought for a second. "Well you have to cause of the way you acted just now. If you hang out with him ill forgive you."

Ike sighed. "You're evil, you know that right?"

Roy laughed. "Of course." He said, smiling up at Ike.

The brothers spend the rest of the night together, as they hadn't for quite a while. Roy texted Link to tell him everything was okay, and Roy told Ninian he talked to Ike. Roy felt 100 better, he finally felt the weight lift off his chest. He also enjoyed the fact that he was done sneaking around his family.

After a while the boys decided it was time for bed, going off into their rooms to sleep.

Roy tossed and turned, exhausted. But regardless of how tired he was he couldn't get himself to fall asleep. After an hour of rolling around in his bed, Roy finally got up and went to Ike's room. He went over to the door and quietly opened it.

"Ike...you awake?" He whispered.

"Mhm." He hear Ike mumble.

"Can I come in here?"

"Mhm."

Roy went it and shut the door behind him, crawling into Ike's bed. He got under the sheets, pulling them over himself and Ike, laying down with him. Ike rolled over onto his stomach, throwing his arm over Roy. Roy snuggled next to his brother for warmth, sighing contently.

"I love you." Roy whispered.

"Love you too, bud." Ike whispered back, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Yeah I know, they fell asleep again. x3 what can I say, it's adorable.

I hope you guys liked it, I know it was kinda wishy-washy but oh well.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Roy yawned and stretched as he sat up in bed. He looked next to him, seeing Ike sleeping and softly snoring. He laid back down next to him, pulling the sheets over top of them. Roy decided that today he was going to make Ike and Link spend time together. He didn't want the two people he loved most to hate each other. Especially without a legitiment reason.

After a while Roy gently shook Ike awake. "Ike...Ike get up."

Ike groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head.

"Ike I need to tell you something."

"Later." Ike mumbled.

"Ike get up, seriously it's important."

Roy said, shaking his brother. "C'mon Ike."

Ike sighed, sitting up. "What is it?"

"...Go make breakfast I'm hungry." Roy said, pushing Ike off the bed.

Ike landed on the ground face first with a thud, still wrapped up in sheets. "You asshole." He groaned, continuing to lay there.

Roy laughed, getting up out of bed. He fought with Ike to pull the sheets off of him, dragging him across the room. "Let's go Ike I'm starving."

"Go make it yourself!" Ike said, giving Roy a kick.

"Do you really think you can trust me in the kitchen? Last time I tried to cook I started a fire! With the toaster!"

Ike huffed. This was true. He was feeling hungry himself, so he decided to get up. After smacking Roy upside the head, he yawned ran a had through his hair then went downstairs.

Roy laughed, following his big brother. So far it seemed like nothing between them had changed on account of what he told Ike last night, which made Roy happy.

"What do you want?" Ike asked, looking through the cupboards to find something to make.

"Pancakes." Roy replied.

"Of course." Ike chuckled. There wasn't a day that went by that Roy didn't think about eating a pancake.

Ike made breakfast while Roy made a mess, then they sat down together to eat.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Roy asked.

"Nope." Ike said.

"Good, cause you're gonna hang out with me and Link."

Ike looked up from his plate and give Roy a look.

"You said last night you would at least try to get to know him! Since none of us have plans today, we can hang out." Roy said.

"You two can hang out, I'll find something to do."

"No, you're coming along with us."

"Roy I really don't want-"

"Ike if you don't shut the fuck up I'm gonna shove this fork up your ass. You're hanging out with us whether you like it or not. Now pass the syrup."

* * *

Link awoke when he heard his phone ringing. He groaned. Whoever just woke him up better have a good reason.

He looked at the screen. Roy. Well in that case, Link wasn't mad anymore.

"Hey babe." Link said.

"Hey." Roy said. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Yeah...kinda." Link chuckled. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Roy said.

"It's okay. What did you need?"

"You need go come over to my house today, I got Ike to agree to hang out with us."

"Are you sure this isn't too soon?" Link asked.

"I'm positive. If we don't do something now you guys are never gonna like each other. Just please come over."

"I will, I will." Link sighed. "Just let me get a shower and I'll be over." Link said.

"Don't forget to eat breakfast." Roy reminded him.

Link smiled. Roy was always thinking about others. "I will, I promise."

"Okay." Roy said. "I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Yeah." Link smiled.

"Okay." Roy smiled. "...I love you."

Link's heart jumped. "I-I love you too babe. See you in a bit."

"Okay...bye." Roy said, hanging up.

Link jumped out of bed, smiling like a mad man. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. His parents had told him they loved him before, but, it just sounded so much better coming from Roy. He went to his bathroom, getting ready as fast as he could.

When he got to Roy's house he went in through the backdoor. "Roy! I'm here!" He called out.

"Coming!" He heard Roy yell.

Roy came down the steps, walking into the kitchen to meet Link.

"Hey." Roy smiled, wrapping his arms around Link.

"Hey." Link said, returning the hug. He gently tilted Roy's chin up, planting a kiss on his lips. "Good-morning." He said.

"Good-morning." Roy replied. "Thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome." Link said, giving Roy one more quick kiss on the cheek. "Where Ike?"

"Upstairs." Roy said. "C'mon, let's go."

Link followed Roy upstairs, into Ike's room.

"Ike, Link's here." Roy said, pulling Link into his room. "Make yourself at home Link."

Link could feel Ike scowling at him as he followed Roy and sat on the floor beside him.

"Roy could you leave us alone for a minute?" Ike said while staring at Link.

"What for?" Roy asked.

"I just want to talk to him." Ike said. "That's all, I swear."

Roy thought for a moment. He sighed. "Okay...but don't you dare lay a finger on him." He warned.

Link grinned. Roy was so cute when he was protective. And jealous. _Especially_ jealous.

"Just go downstairs real quick, okay?" Ike asked.

"Fine. Come get me when you're done." Roy said, leaving the room.

Silence filled the room.

A few moments later Link coughed and scooted over farther away from Ike, not sure if he could trust him.

Ike chuckled. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk to you."

"Okay." Link said. "About what?"

"What do you think?" Ike asked sarcastically. "Anyways," he began after getting a look from Link. "I'm okay with you guys dating. Do I like it, no. But I am okay with it."

"What made you change your mind?" Link asked. "Just the other night you were throwing me around threatening my life."

"I know, I know." Ike sighed. "I'm just...protective of him okay? Ever since our dad passed-"

"You're dad is dead?" Link asked. "Roy never told me that..."

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Ike explained. "Don't bring it up either, he gets upset about it really easily."

"I'm so sorry." Link said. "That must've been rough for you guys."

"It was. Especially for Roy. Our father was in the military, so we didn't see much of him as it was. He always told me that while he was gone I was the man of the house. And if anything ever happened I would have to take care of my brother and mother."

"So that's why you're so protective of him." Link said in realization.

"Yeah." Ike gave a sad laugh. "He's like a son to me."

"I understand. I do." Link said honestly.

"That's why I was so hard on you...but after hearing him talk about you last night, and seeing how he lights up when he's around you...well, I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I took that away from him." Ike said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well I'm glad you don't mind us. Thanks Ike." Link said. "And hey, I can sort of help you in a way."

"What's that?" Ike said.

"Well, I'm pretty protective of him too. Not as much as you, I'm sure, but, I could help look over him for you. I mean obviously you can't watch him most of the time, but when he's hanging out with me I can be the one looking out for him." Link explained.

"Yeah. That's true." Ike said, getting up off his bed. "I'd like that."

He walked over to where Link was sitting on the floor. "What do you say we give this whole friendship thing a try? Just to shut him up?" Ike chuckled, holding out a hand to Link.

Link took Ike's hand, pulling himself up. "I'd like that." Link smiled.

Ike smiled back. "I'll still kick your ass if you do anything to him."

Link laughed. "I know, I know."

* * *

So there ya have it, Link and Ike are kinda friends now!

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER. D,: I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW.

I've been having a lot of problems with my Internet, plus school hasn't been so easy on me lately. (Not to mention I'm lazy and an extraordinary procrastinator)

I haven't given up on this story of anything! Don't worry! I'm back guys! I really hope I haven't lost any readers, and you all keep reading this!

Sorry again for the long wait and short chapter, I'll post again as soon as I can!

Don't forget to review! I love you all~ (:


	12. Chapter 12

**Shining-Neon-Skies: yes. :3 soon hopefully. :3**

* * *

After Ike and Link talked they called Roy back upstairs and the three hanged out together all afternoon. Ike and Link actually began to talk like friends, and even shared a few laughs together. Roy could tell they were going to end up as good friends, which made him extremely happy.

For dinner they ordered a pizza, and settled down for a movie.

Roy sat down on the couch with a small bowl of popcorn. Ike sat down next to him, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Hey," Roy said to Ike.

"I only took a handful it's not a big deal." Ike said.

"N-No...um..actually, Link was gonna sit with me." Roy said, avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Oh..." Ike trailed off.

Link came over and sat down next to Roy, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on top of Roy's head. Roy let out a soft giggle and tilted his head back to kiss Link's jaw.

Ike watched with jealousy. Watching movies together was supposed to be his and Roy's thing. However he forced a smile onto his face, not wanting to upset Roy. The sooner he and Link became friends the sooner Roy would stop bothering him about it.

* * *

The next day it was time for school, and for the first time Link and Roy could sit together in the car without worrying about Ike.

Once they got to school they headed off to their classes where they sat in boredom. Roy eagerly watched the clock until lunch when he could see Link again.

After class let out Roy walked to the cafeteria to wait for Link. He pulled out his phone to text him.

**Just got out of class. Meet me in the cafeteria?**

**Yeah I'll be there in a few. (:**

Roy sat down at an empty table, waiting patiently for his boyfriend.

"Hey." Roy heard a voice next to him.

Roy turned to look and his eyes widened in surprise. "Marth? W-What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd say hello." Marth smiled.

"Oh...okay. Well, um...hi." Roy muttered.

"Who are you waiting for?" Marth asked.

"My friend." Roy replied.

"Who?"

"...Link."

"Oh. You must be Roy then." Marth smiled.

"Y-Yeah. I am." Roy said. "How'd you know?"

"Link mentioned you when he was over at my house this weekend."

"_That's right._" Roy thought, suddenly feeling a strong urge to punch Marth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he went over to your house." Roy said with an oh-so-fake smile.

"Yeah." Marth said with an equally fake smile. "We did a lot of things. It was quite fun."

"Oh really? What kind of things did you do?"

"Oh, lots..." Marth smiled evilly. "Even some dirty things.." he quietly trailed off.

Roy's heart stopped. "Y-You what?"

"Oh it's not like you care." Marth said. "You have no reason to, right?"

"W-Well...I..."

"Oh, hey, speaking of Link here he comes." Marth said. "Hey Link!" He waved.

"Yeah." Roy growled. "Hey Link."

"Hey ba- uh, Roy. Hey Roy," Link smiled as he sat down across from Roy. "Marth."

"Sorry, but it looks like I have to get to class now." Marth said, getting up.  
He reached across the table and patted Link on top the head. "See ya later Link."

"Bye Marth." Link said.

Link turned to face Roy. "Hey babe. What's up?" He smiled.

Roy simply glared in return.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, confused.

"Would you like to tell me what you did at Marth's over the weekend?"

"I dunno...nothing special." Link shrugged.

"Oh really? That's not what Marth said." Roy said, crossing his arms.

"Roy we didn't do anything, I swear." Link said.

"Why would Marth make that up?"

"You and Ike said it yourself! He's a bitch! He's probably just trying to make you jealous or something."

"Why?" Roy asked. "It's not like he knows about us!"

Roy paused as his eyes widened. "He doesn't...does he? Link? Did you tell him anything?"

"No! I just said I'm dating someone!" Link defended himself.

"Why would you tell him that?!"

"I had no choice!" Link said, throwing his hands in the air. "He wanted to...to do...stuff and I told him I couldn't because I was with someone else!"

"You didn't do anything with him...right?"

"I swear I didn't." Link said, grabbing Roy's hands and looking into his eyes. "You're the only guy I want to be with...I would feel terrible if I cheated on you. I didn't do anything with Marth, I promise." Link said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Roy sighed. He honestly didn't know if he could take Link's word for it.

"Promise?" Roy asked.

"I promise." Link said.

Roy looked down, still hurt. "Okay...just. Just please don't hang out with him anymore, okay?"

"I won't." Link said. Link quickly glanced around the cafeteria. He leaned over the table and gave Roy a quick peck on the cheek.

"L-Link! Not here!" He blushed.

"It's okay, no ones looking." Link smiled. "I love you, Roy."

"I love you too." Roy sighed.

.

From around the corner Marth stomped his foot down as he watched the couple. "Damn it!" He said to himself. He could tell they had already made up.

_"I'll just have to try harder next time..."_

* * *

Sorry it's so short! It just seemed like a good place to leave off...it's better than nothing, right?


End file.
